


Hell's Kitchen: All Stars

by JacobJones



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: All Stars, Competition, Gen, Hell's Kitchen, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobJones/pseuds/JacobJones
Summary: Thirty two of the greatest Hell's Kitchen competitors return for one more round of hellacious fun. As always, the red team and blue team consist of male and female, but now they must face a new team; the gold team. A team consisting of the very few who survived Hell's Kitchen.The game is still the same, every day; these chefs will compete in challenges, go on fabulous rewards, suffer gruesome punishments, and attempt not to go insane because of the cast of characters they have to deal with. Those who cannot cope can and will be eliminated at any time.And at the end of the rainbow, waiting for them? A once in a lifetime opportunity to work with Chef Ramsay at the world famous Gordon Ramsay Group with an offer they can't possibly refuse.It's the most unbelievable season of Hell's Kitchen ever, who will stand up to the test and state their claim as the greatest Hell's Kitchen chef of all time? Find out in Hell's Kitchen: All Stars!





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The author of this story does not actually know any of the contestants that are in this fanfic, he is only going off of what he has seen in Hell's Kitchen and how they might be after their time in Hell's Kitchen. Take everything you read with a grain of salt.
> 
> Hello. My name is Jacob Jones, and I have decided to introduce myself to the Hell's Kitchen fandom. I'm a sixteen year old with high functioning autism that just wants to create things for people to enjoy. I love many things, drawing, singing, writing, watching television, YouTube, all kinds of things.
> 
> Hell's Kitchen is one of those things, a legitimately creative look into the realities of being a chef inside a resteraunt. Over the course of the sixteen years, this show has given us a lot of characters we either love, hate or simply love to hate.
> 
> And that is why i'm here. I'm here to do something the fandom has never seen before.
> 
> I'm creating the first ever Hell's Kitchen competition fanfic. This fanfic will be my tribute to Hell's Kitchen, the contestants that enter it and the very man who runs it; Gordon Ramsay.
> 
> I'm very excited to be starting this journey, and hope very much that you'll join me as we enter Hell's Kitchen.
> 
> And so, without any further delay; let the games begin.

Inside a small white room, there lived a chef. Not just a chef, the chef. And not only that, the one chef. And if you wished to go further, the one chef with three sides to him.

There was, the Master Chef; (who always sat leftwards) the wisest of the three sided chef and a popular figure in the world of food. The king of fine cuisine, He was a passionate man with the heart of a lamb and was filled to the brim with fresh new ideas, confidence, leadership, finesse, teamwork and most importantly; an eye for potential talent.

The second, and oldest of the three sides was the Hell Chef. (who always sat rightwards) An angry man with a fiery temper; he never took the nonsense anyone through at him and if they tried, he'd through it right back at them. With the mouth of a sailor that had too much rum and the standards of Ludwig Van Beethoven and William Shakespeare, The Hell Chef ruled with an iron fist to those who couldn't take the pressure, and held inside him a golden pot for the few souls that did.

And finally, the newest arrival; the F Chef. (Who always sat in the middle) Despite what the name had possessed, the F Chef was not in any way situated with the words 'fuck', 'fatal', 'fellatio' or otherwise. Instead, he was the smooth operator of a little tournament that composed of the best local resteraunts of Britain. Having done a good job there, he joined forces with the legendary skulk group known simply as FOX to take the show to America.

If you were to put the three sides together, you would get the resemblance of perhaps the greatest chef of his or any other generation. The chef people dreamed of being and the one that chefs either envied, respected or despised with all their heart. The one and only, legendary, Gordon Ramsay.

But alas, despite all of the fame and fortune, the glitz and glamor, it wasn't perfect. It never was.

Sure, he had to deal with incompetent chefs screwing up dish after dish, arrogant loudmouths not backing up their talk with walk, kiss-ups trying to get closer to him just so they can get further into the industry, ungrateful pieces of scum that didn't understand the hard work the chefs had to do to make a living. That was all commonplace in his life.

But recently, he had gone through something rather tragic, something a chef fears of happening, something that chefs everywhere dreaded and pleaded would never happen to them. Apathy.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was happening. Having to run three reality shows, own multiple restaurants across the country, be interviewed on talk shows, he did everything he could to ensure he would still be top dog of the cuisine industry.

This is where our story begins, inside a small white room, with three sides depicting the chef's complex personality, sitting at the table having their daily meeting. The topic; the seventeenth and perhaps, the most brutal season of Hell's Kitchen. (Even though it seemed like every season was considered the most 'brutal' to them.)

"Right." Said the Master Chef. "I'm sure we all know why we're here." The F Chef nodded, it was his first time assisting in a Hell's Kitchen season and he was excited to see what it had to offer. "Gordon?" The Master Chef turned to the Hell Chef, he was sunk into his seat; left fist on his jaw, dull, bored, seemingly without spark. "Yeah?" He grumbled.

"How is everything coming along with the next season of Hell's Kitchen? Have you figured out where the winner will get to work at this year?" The two other chefs waited for the Hell Chef's answer. "Haven't decided yet." The Hell Chef revealed. A minor setback, but the optimism was still high.

"How about the rewards?" The Master Chef asked. "Negotiations never got started." This was concerning. The Hell Chef was usually very prepared for these things, and now he had just missed two in a row. No matter, must be a bad day; The Master Chef continued on. "Have you planned any challenges for-" That was as far as he got.

"No, I don't have any challenges planned out, and I don't have any special services. In fact; I don't even have a fucking cast!" The Hell Chef snapped at both the Master and F Chef. Not in his usual angry, temper voice; but a desperate, sleep-deprived tone. It was right then and there they knew something was wrong.

"Gordon?" The Master Chef asked, concerned for his well-being. "Is there something wrong?" The Hell Chef sighed. "I'm just bored of the whole gig, you know?" The Hell Chef? Bored of his own personal hell? It couldn't be possible. The Hell Chef continued his lament. "Hell's Kitchen used to be something fun, it used to be exciting, it used to be something I could wake up and be fucking proud i'm doing. Now, whenever I think about Hell's Kitchen; I think that's just...well...bland."

This was a shocker. Up until now, The Hell Chef had never been bored of his own creation. He always seemed to have fun coming up with new ways to torture the chefs. Now here he was lamenting the fact that he was weary of making chefs shake in their boots. The Master Chef thought for a little while, then came up with a solution. "Why not try something you've never done before?"

"Shoot whatever you've got at me." The Hell Chef queried. "Right," The Master Chef got right to work in trying to develop the new season of Hell's Kitchen. "What's something reality shows tend to do?" The Master Chef thought for a little while, until he came up with a plan. "How about you do what Survivor did and have our very own redemption island? There would be a special little place called 'Chef Limbo' and every week before the actual episode, the two chefs sent here would have to compete in challenges. The chef that loses is forced to leave and the person that wins the final challenge before black jackets gets to rejoin the game."

The Hell Chef looked at him as if he was stupid. "That completely deletes the fucking purpose of 'Get out and fuck off'." He proclaimed, ripping the idea to shreds. The Master Chef thought again, what else did reality shows do when they were running low of innovation? And then, "Perhaps what you're looking for is a season dividing some of the most loved contestants against fans of Hell's Kitchen; it would be like, Fans vs Favorites yes?"

"That's not fair to the chefs though," The Hell Chef said. "They might run circles around them." Another veto. The Master Chef kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking still; until finally...

"I've got it!" He had it in his hand. "The perfect season!" The F Chef and Hell Chef watched as the Master Chef revealed his master plan, the apparent magnum opus of Hell's Kitchen. "What if we had..."

"...A celebrity season. We'd gather up a few C list celebrities, washed up actors, failed Senate candidates, force them to cook for the audience's sheer amusement."

The Hell Chef shook his head in disbelief, his hands covering his eyes. This seemed to be the worst idea of all. "If I wanted to jump the fucking shark," He said, "I would have done it yesterday!" He threw over his arms in frustration and dropped his head on the table, defeated. "Fucking hell..."

The F Chef, who at this point had only been working for the FOX for the better part of a few days looked at The Hell Chef, feeling sorry for him. It must have been hard having to deal with these idiotic ideas. Maybe he could do something about it, could he? Should he? "Gordon?" He asked the seemingly inconsolable Hell Chef. "Maybe I might be able to come up with something for your show?"

The Hell Chef looked at the newest Chef, he was reluctant to trust him; after all, he had only been here for what? A week at most? But feeling a sense of desperation, he decided to go for broke and listen to what he had to say. "Fine," he sighed. "What is it you have in mind?"

The F Chef started his preposition. "You know how all the reality shows out there have had seasons where they brought back their most popular contestants and had them battle it out in a so-called dream season?" The Hell Chef pretended to look like he was listening, but in his mind; he knew where this was headed.

"Well, what would happen if we brought back some of the greatest chefs ever to compete in Hell's Kitchen?" Still not much different from the other ideas. "We could choose these characters based off of how they played the game, how well they cooked, how much the fans loved them or hated them, something like that yes?" The Hell Chef looked slightly more interested, it wasn't exactly an inspired idea; but considering the others he had heard, this was a massive improvement.

"Now here's the thing," The F Chef continued his sales pitch for an all star season. "Eighteen contestants, clearly is not enough. A competition like this needs to have thirty two former contestants in total; two from each season of Hell's Kitchen." The two other chefs watched as The F Chef tried to persuade his much older chefs that something of it's caliber would actually work.

"Naturally, we would have to cut three chefs for the first two episodes but afterwards we should be able to proceed as normal." The Hell Chef seemed mildly impressed. It sounded complicated, but nothing impossible or insurmountable. "Now this is where things get interesting," The F Chef entered into the final stage of his pitch. " Because, if we're going to have an all star season, we must consider bringing back some former winners of Hell's Kitchen. They will be getting their very own team, the Gold Team."

"It would be nice to see Jon again..." The Hell Chef mumbled to himself, the former Hell's Kitchen contestant had been the only saving grace on his blue team of that season; and given his talents, his character and his undying fan-base, he'd be a shoo-in to come back. "Or Christina..." A previous winner of Hell's Kitchen, Christina had taken the reins of the Gordon Ramsay Group in London in recent years; but the two had always stayed in touch. She even became the red team's sous chef when Andi was away so she could get married.

"It might be a little difficult having services with three teams, and we would probably have to refurbish the kitchen a little bit as well. But all in all, I think an all star season might be in the long run the best possible option for Hell's Kitchen." The F Chef finished his persuasion and awaited for the Hell Chef's opinion.

He gave it some thought, some more thought and yet still more thought. Until finally, when the two chefs were ready to call it a day. "Gordon?" The Hell Chef called the F Chef over. It seemed he had reached a decision. "Yes Gordon?" The F Chef came up to him with anticipation.

"That all star season of yours sound crazy as fuck." The Hell Chef started saying, The F Chef nodded; it seemed that the idea was dead on arrival. "But..." He continued. "...It sounds so crazy, that it might actually be able to work." The Hell Chef gave the newcomer a seal of approval. "Thank you, i'm really honored that you like the idea."

"Cut the bullshit," The Hell Chef told him. "And walk me through on this." The F Chef smiled, "You've got it Gordon!" And he sat down on his chair, ready to further discuss how this dream season of Hell's Kitchen would play out. "Now tell me," The Hell Chef asked The F Chef, curious of his output. "Are there any former contestants that you think would be worthy of making a return to Hell's Kitchen?"

"Well..." The F Chef thought long and hard. "I think it's only fair that Christina and Jon come back. They are a part of the Gordon Ramsay Group." The Hell Chef chuckled. "That they are Gordon, that they are." The two Gordons chatted about who they would bring back for one more round of hellish delight, they plotted on what services there would be, what challenges they'd have, what rewards would come their way should they prevail, and most importantly; what they would win if they had managed to outlast thirty one of their other chefs.

And for the first time in a long time, The Hell Chef was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, congratulations! You made it to the end, now you get to hear me ramble on about everything and anything.
> 
> I actually got the idea for this first chapter from a promo for a new show coming to FOX called 'The F Word'. Apparently it got it's start in the UK, (just like with all of Gordon Ramsay's shows) and just now it's coming over to America. Sounds very interesting, I might check it out if I get the chance.
> 
> I'm probably going to be using this spot to explain why I eliminated a contestant so I can cool down anyone who may have liked this character or wanted to see them go further. It could also be used as to show my personal opinions of a contestant, but I might save that for when they're actually eliminated.
> 
> And now, here's something that will be a commonplace here in this fanfic, every chapter will feature a question that you can answer predicting the future events of Hell's Kitchen: All Stars. I call it, Dish of the Day. So, what is the Dish of the Day? Here it is.
> 
> Dish of the Day: Name at least of the Hell's Kitchen chefs that will be making an appearance in this fanfic as a contestant. (Since Christina and Jon had already been confirmed, you can't guess them. And as for Sterling, well; I've actually got a plan for him. What is it? You'll have to wait until the next few chapters)
> 
> Next time on Hell's Kitchen: All Stars, We will know the thirty two unfortunate souls- I mean, former contestants that will compete one more time to win the greatest prize ever given out in Hell's Kitchen's history. Watch them as some prove why they were chosen, and others fail to live up to the hype.
> 
> Until then, have a good day. Jacob Jones, out.


End file.
